Civilization VI: Paw Patrol
This is the second Paw Patrol Civilization Series. About Lore The Second Civilization era comes. with the Paw Patrol show characters show their skills as leaders of each Civilization. Achievements The List of Achievements are here: List of Civilizations and Leaders The Lore of all the Leaders are here Leaders of the Civilization * Ryder=American Empire * Carlos=Australian Empire * Chase=German Empire * Marshall=Japanese Empire * Skye=Russian Empire * Rocky=Chinese Empire * Zuma=Roman Empire * Everest=Scythian Empire * Tracker=Spanish Empire * Rubble=English Empire * Capt Turbot=Arabian Empire * Francois Turbot=Persian Empire * Mayor Goodway=Greek Empire * Earl of Barkingburg=Norway Empire * Sweetie=Nubian Empire * Andres=Cazathan Empire * Vicente Laurel=Philippine Empire * Jake=Egyptian Empire * Alex Porter=Macedonian Empire * Mayor Humdinger=Kongolese Empire * Mr. Porter=Aztec Empire * Farmer Yumi=Indian Empire * Farmer Al=Brazilian Empire * Katie= Polish Empire * Raimundo- Khmer Empire * Princess of Barkingburg- Indonesian Empire * Justina Goodway- Korean Empire * Julius Goodway- Mongolian Empire * Sid Swashbuckle- Scottish Empire * Arrby- Zulu Empire * Harold Humdinger- Hungarian Empire * Apollo the Super Pup- Ottoman Empire * Tilly Turbot- Swedish Empire Unique Units * Ryder=Marine- Mission PAW Operative, Fighter- P51 Mustang * Carlos=Infantry- Digger * Chase=Tank- Panzer, U Boat * Marshall=Swordsman- Samurai * Skye=Cavalry- Cossack * Rocky=Catapult- Crouching Tiger Cannon * Zuma=Spearman- Legionnaire * Everest=Horse Archer- Saka Horse Archer * Tracker=Musketman- Conquistadore * Rubble=Musketman- Redcoat * Capt Turbot= Spearman- Hammerman * Francois Turbot=Swordsman- Immortal * Mayor Goodway=Spearman- Phalanx * Earl of Barkingburg=Warrior- Berzerker * Sweetie=Archer- Servant Archer Maiden * Andres=Infantry- Commando * Vicente Laurel=Swordsman- Katipunero * Jake=Worker- Slave * Alex Porter-Spearman- Hoplitos * Mayor Humdinger=Maceman- Kitty Swiper * Mr. Porter=Worker- Servant * Farmer Yumi=War Elephant- Riders * Farmer Al=Warrior- Rainforest Guards * Katie-Knight- Winged Hussar * Raimundo- Catapult- Dhomrey * Princess of Barkingburg-Frigate * Justina-Hwacha * Sid- Musketman- Highlander * Arrby- Pikemen- Impi * Harold- Knights- Raven Robotics * Tilly Turbot- Pikemen- Kiralean * Apollo the Super Pup- Musketman-Paw Musketeers Unique Building * Ryder=Lookout * Carlos=Excavation Zone * Chase=Barracks- Police Headquarters * Marshall=Workshop- Fire Forge Base * Skye=Airport- Military Airfield * Rocky=Pagoda * Zuma=Aqueduct- Baths * Everest=Kurgans * Tracker=Fort- Citadel * Rubble=Theatre- Studio * Capt Turbot=University- Madrhasa * Francois Turbot=Mine-Excavating Zone * Mayor Goodway=Arena- Stadion * Earl of Barkingburg=Harbor- Royal Docks * Sweetie=Doghouse Pyramid * Andres=Grocer- Palengke * Vicente Laurel=Drydocks- Repair Workouts * Jake=Monument- Sphinx * Alex Porter=Fort- Outpost * Mayor Humdinger=Mine- Lair * Mr. Porter=Grocer- Resturant * Farmer Yumi=Farm- Hacienda * Farmer Al=Pasture- Slaughterhouse * Katie-Cathedral- Lavra * Princess of Barkingbrug-Kampung * Raimundo- Temple- Circus * Justina-University- Seowon * Sid- Pirate Base Golf Course * Arrby- Barracks- Ikanda * Harold- * Tilly- * Apollo the Super Pup- Civilization Ability * Ryder=Paw Patrol Leader * Carlos=Settler of the Jungle * Chase=Free Imperial Cities * Marshall=Kingdom Restoration * Skye=Skye of Russia * Rocky=Dynastic Cycle * Zuma=All roads to Capital * Everest=Mountain Pup Ranger * Tracker=Tracker's Fleet * Rubble=Excavated Museums * Capt Turbot=The Final Prophet * Francois Turbot=Explorer Satrapie * Mayor Goodway=Philosophical Republic/ Thermopylae * Earl of Barkingburg=Naval Disembarker * Sweetie=Ta-Seti * Andres=Sugod Katipunero! * Vicente Laurel=Cultural Bomber * Jake-Iteru * Alex Porter=Paw Patrol Fusion * Mayor Humdinger=Nkisi * Mr. Porter=Legend of the Five Suns * Farmer Yumi=Dharma * Farmer Al=Farmer's way of Life * Katie-Parlor's Glory * Raimundo-Grand Circus * Princess of Barkingburg-Great Nusantara * Justina-Three Kingdoms * Julius-Warrior's Law * Sid-Pirate's Enlightenment * Arrby-Pirate's Loyalty * Harold- * Tilly- * Apollo the Super Pup- Leader Agenda * Ryder=Continental Security * Carlos=Relics on Guard * Chase=Iron Paws Suzerain * Marshall=Pup-fu Bushido * Skye=Westernizer * Rocky=Eco-Wonder Builder * Zuma=Border Expansionist * Everest=BFF's * Tracker=Religious Penitente * Rubble=Continental city builder * Capt Turbot=Master Scholar * Francois Turbot=Opportunist * Mayor Goodway=City State Suzerain/ Strong Mayor * Earl of Barkingburg=Grand Admiral * Sweetie=Imperial Expandist * Andres=Royal Victor * Vicente Laurel=Aiding Expansionist * Jake-Mountain Military * Alex Porter=Mini- Patrol Conqueror * Mayor Humdinger=Religious Kitty * Mr. Porter=Tlatolani * Farmer Yumi=Peace and Will * Farmer Al=Farmer's Patron * Katie-Saint of the Animals * Raimundo-Nirvanan Experience * Princess of Barkingburg-Island Hopper Dominator * Justina-Cheomseongdae * Sid-Absolute Greed * Julius-Horse Lord * Arrby-Pirate Corps * Apollo the Super Pup- Leader Bonus * Ryder=Paw Patrol Brigade * Carlos=Citadel of the Monkey Queen * Chase=Paw Patrol Roman Emperor * Marshall=Swift Paws * Skye=Grand Embassy * Rocky=First Eco-King * Zuma=Legionnaire's Column * Everest=Combat Morale Boost * Tracker=El Escorial * Rubble=Paw Britannica * Capt Turbot=Biologist's Faith * Francois Turbot=Fall of Persia * Mayor Goodway=The Best of the Bay/ Thermoplaye * Earl of Barkingburg=Thunder of Barkingburg * Sweetie=Kandake of Meroe * Andres=Revolution of the Peoples * Vicente Laurel=Imperial Blast * Jake-Mountain's Bride * Alex Porter=Master Conquester * Mayor Humdinger=Religious Convert * Mr. Porter=Resturant Gifts * Farmer Yumi=SatyaGrahan Grace * Farmer Al=Magnanimous * Katie-PAw Patrol ally * Raimundo-Monasteries of the King * Princess of Barkingburg-Exalted Princess of Barkingburg * Justina-Warriors Might * Juilius-Horde of the Steppe * Sid-Bannockburn * Arrby-Pirate's Naval Formation * Harold- * Tilly- Play Style * Ryder=Domination, Naval * Carlos=Cultural, Science * Chase=Domination, Flexible * Marshall=Flexible * Skye=Science, Cultural * Rocky=Time, Faith * Zuma=Flexible * Everest=Science, Cultural * Tracker=Cultural, Faith * Rubble=Flexible * Capt Turbot=Cultural, Science * Francois Turbot=Faith, Science * Mayor Goodway=Naval, Science * Earl of Barkingburg=Domination, Time * Sweetie=Domination, Naval * Andres=Domination, Flexible * Vicente Laurel=Flexible * Jake-Cultural * Alex Porter= Domination * Mayor Humdinger=Cultural * Mr. Porter=Flexible * Farmer Yumi=Faith, Culture * Farmer Al=Cultural, Naval * Katie-Faith * Raimundo-Religion * Princess of Barkingburg- Naval Category:Gaming by TheAlLieDComMander Category:Fanon Video Games Category:Video Games Category:Crossovers Category:Video game adaptations